projectahmedfandomcom-20200216-history
Call of Duty
Call of Duty is a first-person shooter video game developed by Infinity Ward and published by Activision in 2003. It is the first game in a series with the same name. The game simulates the infantry and combined arms warfare of World War II. The game is based on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Id_Tech_3 Quake III: Team Arena] engine. It was accompanied in September 2004 by an expansion pack, Call of Duty: United Offensive, which was produced by Activision, and developed by Gray Matter Interactive, with contributions from Pi Studios. Call of Duty is similar in theme and gameplay to Medal of Honor, as it is made out of single-player campaigns and missions. However, unlike Medal of Honor, the war is seen not just from the viewpoint of an American soldier but also from the viewpoint of British and Soviet soldiers. The game was somewhat unusual at the time in that throughout the single-player mode the player is joined by computer-controlled allies who range in quantity from two infantrymen (in some of the British missions) to an entire regiment of tanks (in the Soviet missions). The computer-controlled allies will support the actual player during the missions. They also further the game's goal of providing an immersive and realistic experience; that is, soldiers in World War II were usually part of a larger group, as opposed to the "lone wolf" seen in video games such as Medal of Honor. However, there are some missions where the player is alone. Gameplay As a first-person shooter, Call of Duty places the player in control of an infantry soldier who makes use of various authentic World War II firearms in combat. Each mission features a series of objectives which are marked on the heads-up display's compass; the player must complete all objectives to advance to the next mission. The player can save and load at any time, rather than the checkpoint system utilized in later Call of Duty games. The player has two primary weapon slots, a handgun slot and can carry up to ten grenades (all of the later Call of Duty games feature only two weapon slots; a sidearm will fill one of these slots). Weapons may be exchanged with those found on the battlefield dropped by dead soldiers. Unlike later Call of Duty games, the first allows the player to toggle between different firing modes (single shot or automatic fire). Call of Duty was one of the early first-person shooters to feature iron sights in game play; by pressing the corresponding key the player aims down the actual sights on the gun for increased accuracy. In addition to weapons carried by the player, mounted machine guns and other fixed weapon emplacements are controllable by the player. The game uses a standard health points system, with a limited amount of health reflected by a health bar. Medkits scattered throughout the levels or dropped by some foes are used to restore health when the player is injured. This contrasts with all subsequent Call of Duty games in which there is no health bar and the player's health recharges when not taking fire. Call of Duty also featured "shellshock" (not to be confused with the psychological condition of the same name): when there is an explosion near the player, he momentarily experiences simulated tinnitus, appropriate sound "muffling" effects, blurred vision, and also results in the player slowing down, unable to sprint. As the focus of the game is on simulation of the actual battlefield, the gameplay differs from many single-player shooters of the time. The player moves in conjunction with allied soldiers rather than alone; allied soldiers will assist the player in defeating enemy soldiers and advancing but the player is given charge of completing certain objectives. The game places heavy emphasis on usage of cover, suppressive fire, and grenades. AI-controlled soldiers will take cover behind walls, barricades, and other obstacles when available. Plot American The American campaign begins with Private Joey Martin, member of the 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment, training at Camp Toccoa in Georgia, United States on 9 August 1942. This is meant to familiarize the player with the game controls. The first mission occurs toward midnight on June 5, 1944, as part of the airborne operations which began the invasion of Normandy. Martin is inserted outside the town of Sainte-Mère-Église as a pathfinder to lay a drop zone beacon for other paratroopers. The paratrooper drops end up being scattered, leaving Martin in a mixed unit formed from various companies. This mixed unit clears nearby farmhouses of German soldiers. The following mission has the group capture Sainte-Mère-Église and disable several Flakpanzers (anti-aircraft tanks) just at the beginning of June 6 (D-Day). A paratrooper is seen hanging from the town church (see Private John Steele). The third mission occurs later that morning, with the U.S. troops holding Sainte-Mère-Église from German counterattack. The fourth mission has Martin, along with Pvt. Elder and Sgt. Moody, driving from Sainte-Mère-Église to Sainte-Marie-du-Mont along highway N13, while fending off German assaults. The fifth mission is the Brécourt Manor Assault, still on June 6, in which the U.S. troops destroy German artillery at the manor, which has been hindering progress at Utah Beach. After this mission, it is revealed that Martin's unit will be detached from the 101st Airborne Division for special missions behind enemy lines, due to outstanding performance. In the next mission, on 7 August, Martin and his unit assault a château in the Bavarian Alps of Austria to rescue two British officers (Captain Price and Major Ingram). However, Major Ingram has been moved to another location. The seventh mission, on 18 September, requires the unit to free Major Ingram from a prisoner camp, Dulag III-A, outside of Strasshof, Austria. This mission is timed, requiring the player to break the officer free and return to the escape truck within 10 minutes, before the Germans can arrive with reinforcements. In the final mission, Private Martin's unit is northeast of Bastogne, Belgium on 15 January 1945. The unit clears out two bunkers and takes documents from them. British The first mission of the British campaign has Sergeant Jack Evans and a unit from the 2nd Ox and Bucks of the 6th Airborne Division take part in Operation Tonga. Just after midnight on 6 June 1944, the unit is dropped from Horsa gliders alongside the Caen Canal near Pegasus Bridge, Bénouville. They capture the bridge and defend it from the nearby German forces. Capt. Price participates in this operation and several other missions as the commanding officer, although most of these missions occur before his rescue.) In the next mission, just past noon of the same day, the unit protects the bridge from German counterattack, which includes several tanks. They hold the bridge until reinforcements from the 7th Parachute Battalion arrive. The third mission, on 2 September, has Evans working alone, now with the Special Air Service or SAS. He is inserted next to the Eder Dam and destroys the anti-aircraft guns protecting it. During Operation Chastise the previous May, the No. 617 Squadron RAF destroyed the dam using bouncing bombs. However, the Germans had rebuilt it. The British Special Operations Executive wish to destroy it again to hinder German production in the Ruhr Valley. Evans also destroys the electrical generators in case the dam is not destroyed by the bombs. Evans escapes on a German lorry stolen by Captain Price and Sergeant Waters. During the fourth mission, the three men drive to an airfield while evading motorized patrols. Panzerfausts found on the lorry can be used to destroy the enemy vehicles. The next mission occurs at the airfield, with Evans shooting down several [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Junkers_Ju_87 Stuka dive bombers]. The men escape in a stolen [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Focke-Wulf_Fw_200 FW-200 Condor]. The sixth mission, on 27 October, occurs on the German battleship [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_battleship_Tirpitz Tirpitz], near Tromsø, Norway. Evans and Captain Price board the ship in disguise, using forged papers. Evans plants explosives and retrieves the ship's patrol logs and documents indicating the fleet movements of the Kriegsmarine (the German navy), with Captain Price being killed in this mission. The final mission has Sergeant Evans' unit near Burgsteinfurt, Germany on 2 February 1945. The unit destroys some mobile V-2 rockets and anti-aircraft guns. Soviet The first Soviet mission occurs during the Battle of Stalingrad, on 18 September 1942. Private Alexei Ivanovich Voronin is on one of many barges transporting Soviet soldiers across the Volga River, many of which are destroyed on the way by German artillery or Luftwaffe aircraft. Once across, Voronin is unarmed and must avoid machine gun fire and find an experienced sniper to help him. Soviet artillery eventually clears out the German machine guns, allowing Voronin and the others to enter Red Square. The second mission begins in Red Square with many retreating Soviet soldiers being killed by fellow Soviets (see Joseph Stalin's Order No. 227—"Not one step back!"). Voronin helps capture the square, which is defended by two tanks and some machine guns. After killing the German officers who have been calling reinforcements, Soviet artillery destroys the tanks. The unit makes their way through the rubble-filled streets to a railway station. In the next mission, Voronin travels through the train station and part of the city to reach Major Zubov of the 13th Guards Rifle Division. Following this, Voronin is promoted to Junior Sergeant. The fourth mission, on 9 November, has Voronin moving through the sewers to avoid snipers, making his way to an apartment building recently captured by the Germans. The fifth mission has the unit, under the command of Sergeant Pavlov, capture and defend the apartment building (see Pavlov's House). First, Voronin acts as a counter-sniper while another soldier draws the fire of the snipers in the building; the unit then clears the building of Germans, and defends it from the German counterattack. The sixth mission occurs much later, on 17 January 1945, with Voronin promoted to full Sergeant, and now part of the 150th Rifle Division of the 3rd Shock Army. The unit secures a German tank repair facility in Warsaw in the midst of the Vistula–Oder Offensive. The next mission takes place just after securing the facility, with the unit making their way to the outskirts of the factories to regroup with the 4th Guards Tank Army. Due to shortages in experienced soldiers, the eighth mission, on 26 January, requires Voronin to command a T-34-85 tank for the 2nd Guards Tank Army. Along with other tanks, he makes his way toward a town near the Oder River. The ninth mission is also fought in the tank, with Voronin destroying some anti-aircraft weapons and securing the town. In the final mission, on 30 April 1945, Sergeant Voronin is returned to the 150th Rifle Division. His unit battles in Berlin to reach the Reichstag building, and they raise the Victory Banner atop the building. Reception Call of Duty won "Game of the Year" for 2003 from several reviewers. It was the recipient of the Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences 2004 "Game of the Year" award, defeating games including Command & Conquer: Generals, Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne, Postal², and Rise of Nations. The game also received "Computer Game of the Year" and "Computer First Person Action Game of the Year", and was nominated for "Outstanding Innovation in Computer Gaming", "Outstanding Achievement in Original Music Composition", and "Outstanding Achievement in Sound Design" in the Interactive Achievement Awards. It was also nominated for "Best Game" at the 2004 Game Developers Choice Awards. While it did not receive that award, it did win Infinity Ward the "Rookie Studio of the Year". Chuck Russom was also presented with the "Excellence in Audio" award for his work on the game. Review website IGN rated the game 9.3 out of 10, with reviewer Dan Adams saying "You have to love a game that glues you to your seat and keeps you interested... A thrilling piece of software that action fans should grab a hold of and love fiercely." His only negative critique was on the short length of the game, which many reviewers pointed out. Ports Call of Duty Classic is a downloadable version of Call of Duty for Xbox Live Arcade and PlayStation Network, featuring HD resolutions. Tokens to download the game ahead of its release were sold along with special "Hardened" and "Prestige" editions of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and the game was publicly released on December 2, 2009. IGN rated this version 7.5, citing it as a bit outdated and not well adapted to the consoles, as well as criticising the multiplayer for only supporting up to eight players. Links *"IGN: Call of Duty Review". IGN. *"X-Play review Call of Duty PC - PC Call of Duty review". X-Play. *Official website *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0382590/ Call of Duty (video game)] at the Internet Movie Database *Call of Duty at MobyGames Category:Most Wanted Games Category:Pc Games Category:Game of the Year